The Maelstrom Rages On
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is given a new chance at life. A life without ridicule, and burden. A chance to experience happiness. He is taken tp Earthland to become a mage or better yet a dragon slayer. (Ain't tellin) Taught by the dragon Maelstrom, he learns to be strong. But what awaits him in the future. Stay tuned. Minor lang. NarutoXMysterygirl? Influenced By SoulReaperCrewe. No flames.


YAAAAHOOOOOO! This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17 feasting on your flesh and bringing you a rewrite of The Sage Of Fairy Tail giving credit to the original author SoulReaperCrewe and giving credit to I wish I was avatar18 and Shadow Knight Destroyer for giving me ideas. So look these guys up, good stories.

Naruto/Mystery girl

Description of Naruto going into Earthland:

Naruto gets a clean slate in a new life. Half of his chakra which includes Kurama's chakra turns into magic. Will be the dragon slayer of the ******* dragon Maelstrom. Will be trained while in Purgatory, not a lot though because me no like OP Naruto. Pairing will be changed, you will find out on your own.

_The Maelstrom Rages On_

_Chapter: Relief_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

"Where am I?" he spoke with a groan.

Slowly Naruto pushes himself off, slightly stumbling and staggers. That's what three years of war does to you. Fighting off Obito, Juubi and then Madara fully revived, who then had the powers of the sage of six paths, suffering the loss of Kurama, having him return and then killing off Madara. Last but not least fighting off his longtime rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha.

After days of straight on fighting, back and forth between the two rivals Naruto finally landed the death blow to Sasuke. Despite knowing he couldn't save his so called friend and the man he once called his rival and brother, he was happy knowing that now no one else could be hurt by the obsession of an Uchiha's , hopefully ending the Uchiha race.

The end of war a most mournful time. A time to mourn, and a time to cheer for the end of the war. A time to mourn the loss of a hero.

(White-Out Space)

"Hospital…no I don't smell the cleaning chemicals," Naruto said as he sat straight up.

_"__So I'm dead."_

"Yes you are Naru-chan," said a voice pleasant voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a beautiful woman at around his age, wearing a black kimono with red flower blossoms designed on it and traditional sandals. She had black hair streaming down to her thighs and soft green eyes.

"I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You have always been spoken of very highly and I wanted to see for myself what the Hero of the Shinobi World was like" she said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked with a little panic in his voice but stayed somewhat calm.

"I'm Kami as you are dead and you are in Purgatory or between hell and heaven to make it easier to understand."

"Wait if I'm dead, why aren't I in heaven or hell? AMI GETTING A SPECIAL PUNISHMENT JUST FOR ME?! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto asked for a second then panicked, then stopped in realization.

"I AIN'T RETARDED YA JERK!" Naruto shouted as a tick mark formed on his head

"I never said you were you said that and no you aren't in any trouble at all. You have done nothing wrong in fact there is a very special place in heaven just for you because of all the good deeds you have done in your life, you have sacrificed a great deal in your lifetime, and for this I congratulate you," Kami said as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek which caused the blond to pull a Hinata and blushed a tomato.

Kami giggled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"I never thought Kami would be such a beauty," he spoke out loud by accident which caused him to quickly cover his mouth and slightly blush.

"Speak for yourself Naruto, you are very sweet, and kinda handsome. Most think I'm some kind of old man, nyaa," she said with a cute kitty pout.

Naruto chuckled before getting serious again. "So why am I here in Purgatory then if I'm dead?" he asked.

"That will be explained very soon however first there are some people here that would like to see you. I'm sure you would be delighted to see them." Kami said as she stepped back.

"Really who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. Whoever it was had very smooth and gentle hands and was very warm. A kind of warmth Naruto had only experienced once. It was a kind of warmth that he could never forget. He slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was the second jinchurriki of the Kyuubi, the one called The Red-Hot Harbanero, the one he called… his mother.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Hey my baby-boy," she said with a warm smile that only a mother could produce. It was a smile that made Naruto's heart warm up.

"Mom," he said again as he now wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tight as he could, thinking that if he let go she would disappear.

"Sshh Naruto its okay I'm here," she whispered into his ear while slowly stroking his hair, making a swirl of relief and calmness wash over him. Kami watched the exchange in front of her and smiled.

Nothing could be any more beautiful than the reunion between a mother and her son.

"I've missed you so much," he said through his sobs.

"And I missed you, I missed you so much," she said as she started to cry.

Hearing this Naruto smiled a smile like no other.

"Now, lets get have a look at you," she said pushing him back slightly.

"I missed a great deal of your life, I wish I could see you grow up," Kushina said.

"You look so much like your father, so handsome too," she suddenly said hugging her son again earning a chuckle from both Naruto and Kami.

"Well he is our son, what did you expect," came a voice. Naruto looked over and saw his father Minato Namikaze standing their smiling proudly at him, with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you waiting for, are you just going to stand there staring?" Minato said with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Naruto said as ran over to his father and tackled him into the ground and hugged him which knocked the two down on to the ground. This made everyone chuckle at the excited Naruto as he now had his parents standing by his side.

Standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. "You've made me very proud my son," Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head, ruffling his hair.

"You stayed true to your word Naruto and finally managed to bring about a world of peace. Something most thought could never be done. With the Five Great Nations united, an era of peace can finally begin," Minato said speaking very proudly at the accomplishment that Naruto had made the one accomplishment he wished he could have brought about himself.

"You've made all of us very proud Naruto. It's hard to believe you are that little knucklehead who used to paint the Hokage monument in that horrid bright orange jumpsuit," Kushina said beaming with pride at her son.

"Hey don't mock the color orange! Plus if I could escape a bunch of anbu and jounin in a bright orange suit, then I must be a beast!" Naruto said with mock hurt, then boasted.

Everyone just rolled their eyes but had to admit escaping anbu in orange was pretty damn good.

Kami started to walk towards the family of three. "(Cough) Naruto, I think its time that I explain, why you are here," kami said getting the attention of Naruto and his parents.

"Naruto… You have endured a life like no other, you experienced pain mentally, physically and many other ways as well. You have been neglected, mislead, misunderstood, and unloved. Yet you held out until the very end, with a beautiful smile and a courageous amount of confidence. Me, your parents, and many others have agreed to let you have a second chance at life, to have a life where you would be loved, a life where you would have friends and family. Do you accept?" Kami finished

Naruto didn't know what to say but turned towards his parents. When he looked at the two of them again, they were looking down to the ground sulking.

"Naruto," they both said.

"We are sorry for what you had to go through. You shouldn't have had to go through any of it. You never should have received the pain that we burdened you with. I was a fool to believe the village would accept you as a hero," Minato said. "And because of my foolishness it caused you great harm, farther then I imagined."

"We never wanted any of that to happen to you. We had to watch everything that happened to you and it tore us up. We cursed you to a horrid life," Kushina said.

"But that's not your fault," Naruto argued back causing them shock. "If you hadn't then I might not have done the things that I did. I might not have been able to save and change Gaara for the better. Granny Tsunade may have never became the Hokage. The Akatsuki could have collected all of the tailed beasts and the five Great Shinobi Nations might not have become one."

"**And I would have stayed a big ass jerk if it weren't for you kit," **said a deep voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kurama towering over him, looking down at him with a foxy grin.

"**You are the only one who wanted to get rid of my hatred and befriend, you didn't come under my influence and came through in the end and did the impossible. You kept your promises, no matter the consequences, no matter the risk"** Kurama said as he smiled.

"Thanks Kurama," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"**And because of this I give you my chakra, don't need it where I'm going, but you need to find a way to control it again," **Kurama granted as he his face grew a smirk.

"It's okay, besides I wanted to start fresh," Naruto said nervously.

"**I'm sorry but enough of the reunion, I need to inform you of the world you are going to, its called Earthland and instead of chakra or shinobi, it has magic and mages,"** Kami informed as she turned serious.

Naruto was in shock "_Isn't magic a child's fairy tale?"_

"**This isn't a child's fairy tale now let me tell you the history of Earthland," **Kami said reading Naruto's mind.

(An hour or so later)

Kami had taught Naruto about the basics of magic, dragons, dragon slayers, types of magic **and** had Naruto memorize the entire map of Earthland.

"Kami-chan before we leave can I ask you a few favors first," Naruto asked the god.

Kami nodded with a faint blush as he added –chan at the end of her name.

"I was hoping I could keep some of my abilities, and can I get a supply of ninja tools,? Naruto asked.

"**You can keep your abilities but your chakra will split in half, so half is majic and the other is chakra, also you would have to redo your control exercises," **Kami said with a cute face. "**Also I can't give you a supply directly, but when you join a guild, I'll make sure that a weapons shop can make you, your ninja tools and sealing paper."**

"It will do… I guess," Naruto said while a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Oh, I just remembered, just like Kurama his title was Kyuubi, and Kami is just a title right, **what is your name?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.**

Kami was just shocked no one has asked for her name before and she started to blush again.

"**No one has asked for my name before, but any ways my name is Mai, Naruto-kuuuun,"** Mai said as she supported a nearly full blown blush.

"That's a nice name Mai-chan," Naruto said as he smiled. (AN: Naruto is still somewhat oblivious)

Mai just blushed again at Naruto's compliments and kindness **"Naruto-kun say one last goodbye** **before you leave to Earthland,"**

Naruto walked up to his parents and the fox and said, "I love you mom, dad, I'll miss you both. See ya later Kurama."

"I'll miss you too son and hope to see you again soon but not too soon and have a great life in Earthland," said Minato as he hugged his son.

"I'll miss you Naruto, I hope you find a girlfriend, I want to have a lot of grand children," Kushina said with a wide grin, making Naruto blush.

"**See ya later….kit," **Kurama said as he held out a fist bump and Naruto connected.

"**Naruto-kun good luck to the future ahead of you, I'm starting to like you," **Mai said as she gave Naruto a French kiss making his face look like a red tomato.

"**Bye Naruto-kun," **Mai said as Naruto fell into a pit of darkness.

"Bye Mai –chan," Naruto said as he blacked out.

THE END

That was good right?

WHEN NARUTO MET MAI (KAMI) SHE IS HIS AGE OR APPEARS TO BE, WHICH IS 18 YEARS OLD

So how you guys like It

Plz review and pm any ideas you have for the story, and I might consider it.

No flames I will not permit it!

Ja Ne


End file.
